


Day seven; Just The Way You Are

by youmakemyheartgosuperwhee



Category: Glee
Genre: And if so then so very light that it's over in a blink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kinda but not really, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee/pseuds/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I'm so very really terribly sorry that I have sucked at being a so called writer lately. There has been all sorts of stuff keeping me busy, but a) I swear I'll be better at this challenge from now on and b) I swear that I will update my other stories as soon as I possibly can. </p>
<p>Also I know that this is only my first day of the Klaine Valentine's Challenge posted on here, but the rest are on my tumblr so feel free to check them out on there. Tumblr's also youmakemyheartgosuperwhee. :) </p>
<p>Now, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day seven; Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm so very really terribly sorry that I have sucked at being a so called writer lately. There has been all sorts of stuff keeping me busy, but a) I swear I'll be better at this challenge from now on and b) I swear that I will update my other stories as soon as I possibly can. 
> 
> Also I know that this is only my first day of the Klaine Valentine's Challenge posted on here, but the rest are on my tumblr so feel free to check them out on there. Tumblr's also youmakemyheartgosuperwhee. :) 
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy!

"Kurt?" Blaine called from the bathroom where he was doing finishing touches on his hair in order to make it stay in place. He didn't know what time it was, so he could only hope that his husband wasn't mindlessly walking around in the hall, cursing how long it took his other half to get ready. "Kurt, what time is it?" 

The bathroom door opened a few heartbeats later and Kurt walked in, all set in his exquisitely tailored navy suit and perfectly coiffed hair. "You don't have to sound so panicked. It’s fine, honey, the car won't be out in another ten minutes." He told him, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze. 

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Blaine smiled, putting the last of the faintly raspberry scented gel in his dark hair. He turned around from where he was facing the mirror and leaned in to briefly kiss Kurt's lips.

"You look amazing." He smiled, adjusting the lapels of the jacket Kurt was wearing. "Will you, Mr. Vogue, please help me choose a jacket and a bow-tie that match but aren't horribly plain and boring?" 

Kurt laughed and grabbed his hand to guide him out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. "Why of course I will." 

After they'd settled for a burgundy dinner jacket and a bow-tie of the same color with white polka dots on it, and Kurt had gone to take the call from their chauffeur, he straightened the collar of his white button-up shirt once more before one last look in the body-length mirror. 

He was going to be fine. It was not like it was his first time attending a red carpet event, but for some reason it certainly felt like it was.

"Blaine, are you ready?" 

”Yeah, I am.” 

They were about to leave the apartment when Blaine sighed and untangled his fingers from Kurt’s. 

Kurt turned to look at him with his brows furrowed and worry written all over his face. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid. And I’ve done this a million times, I don’t know why I’ve felt like I’m going to puke ever since I found out about this even two days ago.”

Kurt wished he’d look at him, but his eyes were glued to the floor under his feet. 

“Do I even look okay? It’s a red carpet and-“

Kurt sighed and took a step towards his husband, lifting his head up gently with both of his hands.   
“You’re right. That is stupid. Never has there ever been a moment in history when you haven’t looked incredible. And I understand that this makes you more anxious than it normally would. This is the first thing like this that we’re doing as a married couple. That’s kind of a big deal. Not so big that you should be worried about not being able to breathe when we arrive there, and definitely not so big that you should doubt yourself in any way. You are amazing just exactly the way you are.”

Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt’s, smiling. “I’m so glad I married you.” 

“Well, technically I married you. But so am I." Kurt smiled and linked their arms to finally head out of the door. "Shall we go?" 

“Of course.”


End file.
